Dan Sasuke tahu
by Zaidah
Summary: Dan Sasuke tahu, di bawah hujan yang mengguyur Konoha malam itu, Sakura bukan miliknya lagi/ Cheesy weird story! Not ur taste? Don't bother to read it!


_Standard Disclaimer Applied_

**Dan Sasuke tahu ...**

Dan Sasuke tahu, di bawah hujan yang mengguyur Konoha malam itu, Sakura bukan miliknya lagi.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha menatap makan malamnya dengan pandangan kosong tak berselera, biasanya di jam-jam segini seorang gadis manis nan cantik akan mengomelinya untuk menghabiskan makanannya, sekaligus berceloteh tentang hal _random, _entah apa saja yang dia lalui sepanjang hari itu.

Tapi itu dulu, sebelum perpisahan menyambangi mereka.

Gadis itu, Sakura Haruno, terus mengatakan kalau yang jahat adalah takdir yang mempertemukan mereka. Tapi Sasuke sadar betul, kenyataan yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah, dirinya lah penyebab semua kekacauan.

Berharap semua itu hanyalah fatamorgana semata, tapi nyatanya realita tetap lah menjadi realita. Tidak mentolerir hati yang meraungkan keinginan terputarnya kembali waktu.

Jika ada yang bertanya, siapa mereka sebelumnya? Sepasang kekasih? Tidak, mereka lebih dari itu, mereka sepasang suami istri di bawah janji di hadapan Tuhan yang teringkari.

Sasuke Uchiha menikahi Sakura Haruno dalam pernikahan bisnis, menganggap semuanya akan berjalan baik-baik saja, dengan ia yang tidak mau mempedulikan perasaan gadis itu, tetap melakukan apa yang mau ia lakukan dengan seenaknya sendiri.

Sasuke berpikir Sakura adalah gadis bodoh budak cinta yang tetap diam walau tahu apa yang sudah ia lakukan, seperti mabuk dan meniduri wanita lain, bahkan pernah di hadapan gadis itu, tapi sialnya Sakura tetap bertingkah seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Tetap berusaha mengetuk pintu hati bajingan brengsek seperti Sasuke Uchiha.

Namun, manusia pasti punya batas, punya titik terendah, dan punya sudut lelah yang tak kuasa lagi jika dipaksa terus menahan beban. Dan akhirnya perpisahan menjadi jalan keluar untuk membebaskan diri secepat mungkin.

Setelahnya pun Sasuke masih berpikir kalau itu bukan masalah besar, tanpa Sakura di sisinya, ia tetap merasa akan baik-baik saja. Karena dari awal ia memang terus menolak eksistensi gadis itu. Ya, gadis, karena ia bahkan tidak pernah menyentuhnya secara intim.

Tapi lagi-lagi takdir adalah skenario paling tak terduga, Sasuke adalah pria yang dingin, tapi ia tak pernah merasa sedingin ini. Ia sering merasa kesepian dan kosong, tapi tak pernah sekosong ini sebelumnya.

Ternyata keberadaan Sakura sudah mengobrak-abrik tatanan kehidupan Sasuke, tanpa pemuda itu sadari, atau justru ia menolak menyadari.

Menghela nafas kasar, Sasuke meninggalkan ruang makan dan melangkah keluar apartement, tak peduli di luar sedang hujan, ia tetap ingin pergi.

Menuruni lift dan mengambil mobilnya di parkiran, Sasuke terus mengemudi tak tentu arah, menyerahkan pada otaknya, bukan, bukan pada otaknya, tapi kepada hatinya, kemana ia mau singgah.

Dan disinilah Sasuke sekarang, dari balik kaca mobil menatap ke sebuah hamparan taman yang menjadi favorit gadis musim semi itu. Sial, dari semua tempat Sasuke malah mengemudi ke tempat dimana memori akan kenangan bersama sang gadis terus bergantung dalam ingatannya.

Sasuke terus saja diam, di antara hujan yang mengguyur bumi, ia menatapi hamparan kosong itu, ya hamparan kosong, hingga seorang gadis terlihat berlari kecil dan menari di tengah hujan yang menyentuh setiap permukaan kulit tubuhnya.

Sasuke menggeram rendah, memejamkan matanya sesaat dan kembali membukanya, memastikan apa yang ia lihat bukan fatamorgana semata, dan ternyata memang bukan. Gadis itu memang Sakuranya.

Sasuke tak kuasa menahan senyum simpul di sudut bibirnya saat melihat Sakura tertawa bahagia menari bersama rintik hujan, menciptakan cipratan saat kakinya sengaja diinjakkan ke sebuah kubangan.

Senyum gadis itu masih sama, ya sama indahnya seperti yang biasa ia lihat di hari-harinya. Yang beda adalah, ia tak lagi melihatnya.

Sasuke kembali memejamkan matanya saat perasaan tak karuan menyeruak ke dalam relungnya, menarik nafas sejenak, ia kembali membuka netranya, menampilkan sepasang _onyx_ yang mengalahi kelamnya malam.

Tangan Sasuke terulur menyentuh tombol pembuka pintu, ia ingin menemui gadis itu, ya, ia sangat ingin.

Tapi sepertinya Tuhan berkata lain, sebuah mobil berwarna merah terlihat mendekat ke arah taman tepat sebelum Sasuke mengulurkan tangan membuka pintu mobil untuk bergabung bersama Sakura.

Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya dan kembali mengamati. Dari mobil itu muncul seorang pemuda berambut merah beriris jade yang mendekati Sakuranya dengan sebuah payung berukuran cukup besar di genggamannya.

Sakura yang menyadari rintikan hujan tak lagi menyentuh wajahnya menoleh dan membuka matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam saat ia menari. Sepasang _emerald_ yang indah dan hangat di tengah dinginnya hujan menyambut, membuat dua pemuda yang melihatnya ikut menarik senyum tanpa sadar.

Tapi sepertinya salah satu di antara mereka harus menghapuskan senyumnya saat menyadari senyum itu tidak lagi untuknya. Dan pemuda itu adalah Sasuke, yang kini hanya menatap kosong dengan rahang mengeras.

_Onyx_nya menatap sendu ke arah dua sejoli di taman sebrang, mereka terlihat bercanda entah apa, saling melempar tawa dan senyum manis, yang kemudian berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman panjang.

Sasuke merasakan perasaan tak nyaman dan terbakar yang amat luar biasa dalam hatinya, lalu bertanya-tanya, melihat Sakura hanya ciuman saja terasa sesakit ini, bagaimana perasaan gadis itu saat melihat ia yang saat itu berstatus sebagai suaminya bercinta dengan wanita lain? Sial, Tuhan harus menghukumnya.

Sasuke untuk yang kesekian kalinya menarik nafas panjang dan kembali memperhatikan objek yang sedari tadi menjadi titik fokusnya, dan menemukan Sakura tengah terangkul dalam dekapan hangat Sabaku no Gaara, lengkap dengan _coat_ panjang milik pemuda itu yang membalut tubuh mungilnya.

Gaara menuntun Sakura masuk ke dalam mobilnya, lalu ia segera menyalakan kembali mesin untuk meninggalkan taman dan pulang ke tempat dimana ia dan Sakura akan berbagi segalanya, rumah mereka.

Sedangkan Sasuke, hanya bisa menatap kosong dan nanar ke arah mobil yang kini mulai menjauhinya, jika ada yang bertanya apakah ia rela? Tentu saja tidak, ia sangat tidak rela. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Tidak ada. Hahaha, ironi.

Dan Sasuke tahu, di bawah hujan yang mengguyur Konoha malam itu, Sakura bukan miliknya lagi.

**END**

Yang merasa ini weird, **I've warned ya all. **As always, diriku yang pemalas ga check ulang, klo ad typo / kesalahan maklumi aja ya wkwkw T_T.

Dan untuk semua yang bersedia membaca fict absurd ini, thank u! Semoga harimu menyenangkan :")

**OMAKE**

**_Konoha News_****_ :_**

_Seorang pengusaha muda, Sasuke Uchiha, mengalami kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa. Polisi menduga ini adalah kecelakaan tunggal yang disebabkan oleh kelalaian sang pengemudi di tengah licinnya jalan saat hujan, dan juga tidak ditemukan tanda-tanda mabuk sebelumnya._

* * *


End file.
